


Always & Forever

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: It's an ordinary date night for Magnus and Alec, and even without his powers, Magnus manages to enchant Alec.





	Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a bit of a date night for Magnus and Alec after 3x10, so here we are! 
> 
> This is for [Monica](http://thattrainssailed.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> As always you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my bread and butter, so please leave some!

While they might not be able to portal to foreign destinations anymore, their date nights still happen. Instead of Tokyo or Dublin, they go to a little restaurant in a small side street. It isn’t frequented by the tourists that flock about, instead it is a little secret amongst the locals.

Magnus had shown this one to Alec – and it had quickly become one of their favorites. The food was delicious, and they always ate far too much. Alec always felt the need for a good workout after.

And sometimes they’d drink a little more wine than normal and they’d be a bit tipsy when they’d walk home.They’d lean into each other, warmth flaring between them, and they’d get distracted. They’d grab at each other’s hands, not totally satisfied with the distance between them.

And sometimes they’d have to duck into an alleyway out of the main path to share a kiss.

It was nights like those that Alec treasured, the normalcy of it all. He treasured every moment with Magnus -- with or without magic it made no difference -- and it felt like his love for him only grew the more time they spent together.

Tonight Magnus was eyeing him across the table, sipping on a glass of red wine. His eyes were dark as he studied Alec, and Alec gazed helplessly back at him. It was intense, what they shared, and Alec knew that Magnus was it for him.

One person, one lifetime. Alec had never put much stock in soulmates, but if there ever  was  such a thing, Magnus would be his. Alec ate a bite of his food. It was good, delicious even, but Alec was having trouble concentrating on the food.

Magnus was looking rather…Alec didn’t know how to explain it. He’d always thought Magnus had used magic to do his makeup, but he’d learned recently, that was apparently not always the case, because Magnus’ makeup was as perfect as ever.

Magnus quirked a smile at him and asked, “Why are you staring so intently?”

Alec shrugged, voiceless, and Magnus resumed sipping his wine. Even now, Magnus was elegant as ever, even when they were eating.

Alec supposed he was enchanted. Most of the time at least.

“You ready?” Magnus asked as their server brought them their check. 

Alec nodded and stood as Magnus paid, as always, Magnus paid. At first it rankled Alec that Magnus was the one paying, Alec felt  guilty. Magnus had assured him he had more disposable wealth than he knew what to do with.

So he’d let it go, and every so often Magnus would give in and let Alec pay.

They’d found a balance that worked between them, and now more  than ever, Alec felt that need to protect Magnus. Without his magic he was so much more vulnerable. And it made Alec anxious that he wasn’t totally able to protect himself anymore.

He knew both Dot and Catarina were watching out for him when Alec couldn’t, and even so…

He took a deep breath as Magnus nudged his shoulder and said, “You’re worrying. Stop, Alexander. Everything will work out in the end.”

Magnus tilted his head towards Alec and continued, “I’m still the same person I always was. Just without magic.”

The apartment was dark when they got in, and Alec saw the little twitch of Magnus’ fingers – as if he were about to do magic – so Alec hurried and turned a lamp on, lighting the room. His head spun for a minute, he’d had more to drink than he’d thought, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Magnus’ hands landed on his hips. He could feel that Magnus was smiling.

Alec could tell where this was leading…and as he turned, Magnus’ arms slid around him more firmly. Looking into Magnus’ eyes Alec sensed that Magnus too, had probably had a bit too much to drink.

Which come to think of it, perhaps what they were thinking about doing was not the best idea. He couldn’t resist sliding his hands beneath Magnus’ shirt though. His skin was warm, and Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, helplessly. He couldn’t stop himself from doing it. Magnus was irresistible. Magnus tugged on Alec’s shirt and pulled it off. Alec returned the favor easily and pressed closer to Magnus. Magnus’ hands cupped the back of Alec’s neck. Alec felt himself becoming unsteady, there was something about the way Magnus took control so easily, and Alec, well, he secretly loved it. And Magnus pretended not to see it, but knew that Alec loved it. 

He never would have thought giving up control was something that he’d like -- and it wasn’t as if he even really was giving up control. 

Heat suffused his skin as Magnus’ hand dropped back down to his hip again. His own hand was gripping Magnus’ hip rather tightly.

“The bedroom is right there,” Magnus commented, “and last time you complained about the couch.” 

Alec couldn’t help the small laugh, “Point taken,” he said and dropped his hands and took a step towards the bedroom. Magnus was watching him now, and Alec felt a shiver run down his spine. 

He hoped that this intensity would never go away, that this would always be between them, the utter desire, the want, the need all bundled up together. 

His heart pounded in his chest as Magnus caught up to him, and they got tangled in the doorway, and the thought crossed his mind for just a moment,  _ why not here? _ Before Magnus was tugging him to the bed and knocking his breath out. Which wasn’t like it was hard. Magnus could take his breath away even when they weren’t doing  _ this. _ Magnus’ hands on his body...his face...they were tantalizing promises of what was to come. Magnus’ hands threading through his hair, wrapping around his wrists, pressing against his neck, his chest, his hips, it was all too much and not enough. 

When he managed to get a breath in, he cradled Magnus’ face in his hands and stared up at him. Magnus’ attention was solely on making Alec lose his mind, and the intensity in his face made Alec lose his breath once more. 

How did they manage to do this to each other? Alec’s fingers twitched as he kissed Magnus. 

It was easy for them to be themselves like this. No expectations, just feeling. 

Love. 

Happiness. 

Delight. 

Alec’s eyes closed as the pleasure washed over him. 

Magnus. 

Always Magnus. 

Forever Magnus. 

His grip on Magnus’ biceps tightened for a moment and then opened his eyes. Magnus looked just as disheveled and delighted as Alec did. Magnus dropped onto the bed beside Alec, and stroked his fingers across Alec’s cheek gently. 

Alec closed his eyes and smiled. 

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said. 

“Always and forever,” Alec replied. 

  
  



End file.
